


Assassin Banged

by Jodine16



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bukkake, Creampie, Cutting, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Feathers & Featherplay, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Gangbang, Improvised Sex Toys, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shaun's subconscious cheerfully helps him with his sudden dry spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin Banged

**Author's Note:**

> Gangbang is a kink of mine and I got this idea when I was finishing up Learn To Knock!. My sister beta'd this any remaining mistakes are mine. :)

Shaun woke slowly, not wanting to get up right away despite the millions of things that needed to be done yesterday. He sighed after several moments and tried to stretch his arms over his head, pausing when he discovered his arms were bound behind his back. He snapped his eyes open and had to blink several times to get his vision to focus from having his glasses knocked sideways. “What the hell?” He growled, manoeuvring himself so he was on his knees. He squinted, trying to see the rest of the room, but the only light that was overhead, putting the rest of the room in darkness.

“He’s up.”

Shaun’s head swivelled in the direction the voice came from, his lips pulling into a frown. “Miles, is that you?”

Desmond came just within the light’s circle, a smirk on his face. “Good to see your head didn’t suffer too much damage.”

Now that he mentioned it, his head did hurt a little. “What the hell’s going on? Is it the Templars? Get me out of this!”

“Much worse, I’m afraid. You see, my ancestors don’t think you’re really true to the cause,” Desmond said, looking at his nails in boredom.

“‘True to the cause’? What rubbish is this?” Shaun stilled when a silhouette appeared just out of the light while another draped himself over Desmond’s shoulders, the leer on his bearded face nearly impossible not to recognise.

“It is true, signore,” Ezio said. “You are always on that machine of yours, and we are certain you do not always use it work on the database or provide support to our brothers.”

“That is utter bullshit!” Shaun snarled, straining against his bonds. “I’m not a spy for those loony Templars!” He paused when he felt a blade against his throat. It trailed along his major arteries and Shaun felt an extremely inappropriate rush of lust bolt down his spine to his groin.

“If you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear,” Altaïr whispered in his ear, running the blade down his back, tearing his shirts with expert care.

“I don’t think it’s fear he has on the brain,” Desmond said, mocking laughter in his eyes.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Shaun said weakly, as the tattered remains of his shirt were removed. A part of his brain was applauding Altaïr for not cutting his skin, but he wasn’t a renowned Master Assassin for nothing. “Look, you can look through my computer, I don’t know what else you want from me, but I will do whatever it takes to prove I’m in league with the Brotherhood not the Templars!”

Desmond pulled away from Ezio and unzipped his jeans, pulling his soft cock out, spitting in his hand before jerking himself off slowly. “Awesome, start off with sucking me off.”

“What?! You’ve lost your mind, Miles!” Shaun squawked. He grunted when Desmond gripped his hair tightly and forced him to look at him.

“I think my mind’s fairly intact, thank you very much. Dunno about you though,” Desmond said conversationally as he rubbed the tip of his cock along Shaun’s snarling lips. “You’re barely giving us much of struggle, says a lot about you.”

Shaun snarled, about to tell Desmond to go fuck himself, but when he opened his mouth, Desmond took the opportunity to thrust his cock inside. His angry words instead came out as a muffled jumbled mess that made Desmond moan. He had half a mind to bite the arrogant twat’s knob off. It must have shown on his face because Desmond unsheathed his own hidden blade and pressed it to Shaun’s bulging cheek.

“Don’t get any silly ideas,” he warned. Ezio pressed himself to Desmond’s back, his arms leisurely wrapped around his waist.

“But he has so many, prezioso, look at his cock,” he said, pointing downward, “I think he enjoys the thrill of our blades threatening to slice him up into little pieces with no effort required.”

Shaun glared, but it was half-hearted at best. The idea of having that cold steel pressed against him was a ridiculous turn on. He was pretty sure it spawned from too many nights of working with the assassins and not enough time to get at least one wank in. His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he felt a knife being run down his naked spine. He whined softly as tiny nicks were made. Desmond thrust forward impatiently and Shaun reluctantly allowed him to fuck his face, choking occasionally when he went farther than his gag reflex would allow. He dazedly watched Ezio move around Desmond to drop into a squat beside them. He pulled a knife from his boot and circled a nipple, pressing just enough to leave scratch marks on his chest.

Shaun moaned as his trousers were quickly dealt with and he was left naked, surrounded by assassins. He could feel drops of pre-come leaking down his cock as the two elder assassins teased him with their knives. Suddenly, his arse was filled with slick fingers. Shaun clenched his eyes and groaned against the intrusion, his arse muscles fluttering in protest to the unexpected stretching.

A blade tapped his cheek and made him open his eyes and look up. “Don’t pay any attention to what he’s doing and keep sucking,” Desmond said, thrusting his hips lightly.

‘Easy for you to say, you aren’t the one getting it from both ends!’ He wanted to say. Instead, he decided that if Desmond wanted his dick sucked he’d get it as requested. He put more effort into it, smirking as best as he could when he dragged a startled groan from the bartender. His body jerked and helpless mewls spilled from his throat as his prostate was buggered relentlessly. Ezio stood and griped his hard cock (‘Where did his clothes go?!’ Shaun thought absently). Shaun pulled away from Desmond and eagerly sucked Ezio into his mouth.

“Slut,” Desmond said, rubbing his cock against Shaun’s cheek, smearing saliva and pre-come.

Shaun pulled away from Ezio’s dick. “Fuck you, Mil—aah!” His eyes widened as painpainpleasure shot through his body. He looked down to see Altaïr dragging the tip of his hidden blade up his cock, pressing the tip to him and holding it there. Not hard enough to puncture the skin but enough to make his dick twitch and spurt more pre-come. He rested his head against Ezio’s hip and took him back into his mouth, watching Ezio from out of the corner of his eye as he handed Altaïr his knife, the Syrian removing his fingers from his hole.

Shaun’s eyes glazed when he felt the handle being pressed against his stretched arse. It was pushed in and it was all Shaun could do to not come and let that smug bastard Miles be proven right. The man in question jerked himself off faster. “Fuck that’s hot!” Shaun made a gurgling noise in response as Altaïr pressed his fingers alongside the handle. His fingers and the handle were thrust in and out at the same time slowly, jabbing Shaun’s prostate. He cried out around Ezio’s cock as he came, the blade on his cock nicking the jerking organ. Shaun felt like he was flying high (‘Thank whoever for endorphins,’ he thought). He barely even noticed the knife and fingers being removed from his arse and Desmond disappearing from sight until he felt the thick cock pressing into his hole. He whined as he was penetrated, Desmond’s hands griping his hips tightly enough that it was almost painful. Three shinks echoed in the room as the assassins sheathed their blades.

Altaïr came into view, taking Desmond’s spot and held his cock out expectantly. As Desmond began fucking him, Shaun alternated between his ancestors, trying to give them equal attention, but it was difficult with his hands still bound behind his back. He felt dizzy as Desmond pounded into him, his movement becoming erratic as he neared orgasm. Shaun tried to pull away from Altaïr’s cock to tell Desmond not to come in his arse, but his head was firmly held in place by the hands in his hair (‘When did they get there??’). Desmond grunted and held still for a moment before pulling his spent cock from his hole.

Desmond panted against his neck before shifting back to run his fingers along his gaping hole. “That’s a good look for you, Shaun,” he said, pressing three fingers in, rubbing the tender walls of his arse.

Shaun growled in response and nearly gagged when Altaïr thrust against his sore jaw. “Ignore him,” Altaïr said. Shaun took his words to heart when the man made it clear he was going to throat fuck him. As much as Shaun wanted to question the endurance the two men in front of him had, he already knew the answer, if the cluster of memories they’d seen from the Animus were anything to go by. Drool was dripping down his chin onto the floor where his dick had already made a notable mess. He tensed when he felt Desmond trying to press his thumb in with his other fingers (‘Wait, weren’t there only three??’).

“Relax, I’m sure you’ve taken more than this,” Desmond said against his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Despite what he wanted to say to the contrary, his cock seem to agree with Desmond, and was already half hard again. Shaun sighed into Altaïr’s pubes as the widest part of Desmond’s hand breached his arsehole.

“Incredibile,” Ezio whispered in awe, as Desmond gently pressed his fist in deeper, before pulling back.

Shaun thrust his hips back, his mind becoming too hazy to remember his anger towards the American assassin. He released the cock in his mouth and bent forward so he could breathe and just feel. He mumbled his thanks when the binds on his arms were undone

“I bet he could take more.”

It took a moment for the words to register in his brain, but by the time Shaun could form some kind of protest, the hand in his arse was removed and he was manhandled into Altaïr’s arms, his legs spread open obscenely. Someone helpfully gripped Altaïr’s cock so it slid into Shaun easily. Ezio walked up to them and guided his own cock into Shaun’ stuffed arse.

Shaun panted, resting his head against Altaïr’s shoulder and his hands on Ezio’s shoulders. He tried to breathe evenly as the nicks on his back stung deliciously from sweat forming between his and Altaïr’s body heat. Ezio slid in as far as he could and rested there, all three of them adjusting to the stretched, tight feeling of Shaun’s abused arse. Ezio slid his arms in alongside Altaïr to help hold Shaun’s weight. The Brit absently watched Desmond duck down and didn’t think much of it until he felt something tickle along the rim of his arse. He jolted in their arms, noise blurting out from the three of them as their cocks rubbed against one another inside him.

“Desmond, what’re you doing?!” Shaun yelped when he felt the tickling sensation again.

“I can’t get my tongue in here, so this is the next best thing,” he said, holding out a feather before bringing it back down to tickle them again

“Desmond, I’m going to take you over my knee if you do that one more time,” Altaïr snarled, jostling Shaun to better his grip.

Desmond stood up, pouting, but he look interested in getting a spanking from his eldest ancestor. A little too interested. “Wait your turn,” Ezio chuckled. He began thrusting slowly building up a nice rhythm. Shaun’s thighs started to ache from the overstretched position but he hardly cared. He leaned forward and captured Ezio’s lips, moaning into his mouth. It was weird kissing a bloke with facial hair since most of his conquests were clean shaven, but it wasn’t bad. It probably helped that Ezio was a professional bed warmer (‘Bloody polite much? Next people are going to think you’re Canadian or some rubbish like that!’ he thought sardonically). He pulled away, nuzzling Ezio’s neatly trimmed beard to his neck, mewling against the damp flesh as his cock was grabbed. The cocks fucking his arse moved faster and Shaun watched Desmond stroke himself to the lewd show they were putting on for him. Altaïr rubbed his nose against the back of his neck before straining over Shaun’s shoulder to kiss Ezio, Shaun’s cock jumping in Desmond’s hand as he got a good eyeful of them kissing.

“You guys close?” Desmond asked breathlessly, arching into his hand as he pumped Shaun.

“Si,” Ezio growled and Altaïr nodded. Shaun was pretty sure he missed something when there was a moment of silence before the two men fucking him stopped.

He whined and writhed in their arms, trying to get that pleasurable friction back. “Fuck, why are you stopping?!”

“We’ve decided you’re not a spy for the Templars,” Altaïr said simply, slipping out of his arse.

“What... Spy...?” Shaun said, confused.

“Down you go, mi amico,” Ezio said, pulling out. He and Altaïr set Shaun carefully on the floor and all three of them circled him. Shaun panted, watching them jerk off. Ezio was the first to release, grunting softly as he shot his come onto Shaun’s forehead and his hair. Altaïr was next and politely aimed for his chest. Desmond was smirking and before Shaun could warn him against whatever he was thinking, he came all over his glasses.

Shaun sputtered, his eye stinging from the come that oozed over his eye lid. “Well that’s bloody wonderful, you soddin’ twat!” He was too busy trying to wipe the come out his eye to notice Altaïr and Ezio disappearing.

“Aw, baby,” Desmond teasing kneeling down in front of him. “Will this make you feel better?”

“I highly doubt anything you do short of—aah, okay, th-that works!” He gripped Desmond’s head as he swallowed Shaun down to the root. He felt the pressure building in his balls as his orgasm came closer. He was just about to come when a loud pounding noise wiped the scene away, Desmond’s wonderful mouth disappearing.

“Shaun, c’mon, get up! We gotta get going!” Shaun sat up quickly, completely disoriented. It took him several moments to realise everything that had just happened was a wonderful, horrible dream. He hissed as his hard-on rubbed against his sticky boxers. “I need to get laid,” he groaned, falling back into bed.


End file.
